


Sharks

by ljs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/pseuds/ljs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers, then and now. Post-<i>Reichenbach</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks

As a little boy, Sherlock liked sharks. These predators were logical, he thought, and relentless, always moving. He pinned a chart on his bedroom wall and memorised their names, biggest (whales) to smallest (pygmies).

Then Mycroft, home from Eton, walked into Sherlock's room. He heard Sherlock's theory, and then fraternally sneered, “You do know it's a myth, their constant motion? They don't die when they go still. They just sink.”

Petulant, Sherlock tore down the chart.

Years later, Sherlock stands in a graveyard and looks at his own gravestone. “Brother dear,” he says, smiling, still angry, “thanks for the lesson.”


End file.
